


The Reunion

by literarypeerelief



Series: Hugh Cullen's New Company [7]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie was sexually attracted to Simon, his friend, and, when they were going to have sex, Charlie got to know about Simon's history. He used to be pee-shy, but he was cured by a teacher, who is Simon's first love and whom he still missed. Charlie then hoped for his friend's reunion with his first love, and they would reunite, in the men's room!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie Jenkins texted Hugh Cullen, his sex-god boyfriend, that he would stay at Simon’s apartment tonight because they were reading texts for their upcoming exams. Hugh sent a crying emoji and then a photo of Hugh all naked, with his penis erect, with a caption “Hope this could boost your morale!” Charlie tried to focus on reading his texts but two things disturbed him. First, Hugh’s photo and secondly, his full bladder.

He drank too much coffee to stay awake. It was going to reach midnight soon now and he still had to cover a lot of texts. The coffee kept him awake and made him desperate now. The five cups of coffee now filled his bladder without stopping. He felt the desperation two hours ago, but kept holding it and reading on. He was then bored, so he logged in to his tumblr account and looked at some photos of men pissing, men with erect penis, men cumming, men wetting his pants, gay men having sex. This made him even more desperate; his cock also got hard like steel. Then Hugh sent him his naked photo. This distracted him a great deal.

He looked at the bathroom. Simon was still in the bathroom. The sound of the shower made him desperate. When would Simon come out? Ahhhh Maybe he might knock at the bathroom door a bit.

“Simon, I need to pee, Hurry up!”

“Just a minute. Let me wash myself a bit more.”

The sound of shower made him wince. He crossed his legs in front of the bathroom door. He leaked a little bit in his underwear. Oh God!

“Just hurry up!”

“OK!”

He took his phone and texted to Hugh

“Need to pee so bad! I wish I could piss with you!”

“Same here. In traffic. Holding like mad” Hugh answered.

“Waiting for Simon to finish showering.”

“Simon. That hot guy who wet himself?”

“Yeah,” Simon opened the door. He was clad with only a white towel. His lean body and tan skin attracted Charlie. Simon was too sexy to handle today.

“All yours, Charlie”

Charlie ran inside the toilet and pissed like there would be no tomorrow. The Niagara falls could sound much the same as his piss. The piss was strong, jetting in thick stream. Charlie moaned in relief, recording some of it as voice message to Hugh. Oh God. Sweet relief. He sighed and let go of his sphincter to release this boiling urine into the toilet bowl. He looked at his brief and saw only small spot of piss. Ahhhhhhhhh he had held longer than this, but every piss was good and erotic for him. He pissed and pissed and pissed, until he let out the last hot drop of his yellow urine.

Ahhhhhhh

He lifted his phone up. Hugh sent his panting and moaning in desperation before texting Charlie.

“Simon is sexy.”

“I know. Today he’s fucking sexy. I saw him almost naked.”

“It’s OK if you want to have sex with him.”

“Hugh…”

“You don’t like him?”

“I do like him.”

“Enjoy. Just wanna say I miss you, and want to join you and Simon sometimes. And I still haven’t pissed.”

Charlie then took a shower. Cold shower didn’t decrease his horniness. He just tried to put his mind off and think about horse anatomy. He realized that he was going to finish his textbook. Perhaps he could talk to Simon about sex. Thinking about Hugh’s moan and desperation as well as Simon’s sexy naked body, his cock got hard and he felt tempted to give it a rub in a warm shower. That felt so fucking good. He just wanted to come right now, but just edged.

He finished taking a shower and put on some T shirts and shorts. His raging erection did not subside. He tried to hide it under a cushion and finished reading, without much concentration. He lifted his head from his book and saw Simon smiling.

“Hey, Charlie, you like men pissing?”

“Ahhhh… Right. How do you know that?” Charlie blushed, trying to press upon his erection. It had been more than a week now since his last sex with Hugh.

“I saw your tumblr here.” Simon smiled. “Don’t be worried. I don’t think that was disgusting.” Simon was speaking the truth. Charlie could see his boner under his grey shorts.

“So you like it too?” Charlie was now removing his cushion, showing his raging boner as well.

“I don’t like it that much, but I like men,” Simon smiled and kissed Charlie. “Hope your boyfriend doesn’t mind.”

“He won’t. He even allows me to have sex with you. He also wants to have sex with you, Simon” Charlie kissed Simon back. “Do you remember that guy “Hugh”? The guy who joined the contest at the eerie boar..”

“Ahh I see. The contest that I wet myself.” Simon laughed, “You know when I was younger. I could hold a lot more and enjoy holding it.”

“Why did you change?”

“I was cured.”

“What do you mean, being cured? You can enjoy this piss sex with others who are willing.” Charlie kissed him again and tried to take Simon’s clothes off, but Simon forbade him.

“Let me tell you a story, OK?”

“Let’s have sex first!” Charlie begged and licked Simon’s ear. Simon moaned in ecstasy, and tried to push Charlie away.

“No, Charlie, I just want to make you mad.” Simon laughed. “Don’t you wanna hear about my pee story? I said I was cured because I used to be pee-shy.”

“So you held it a lot..” Charlie still licked Simon’s neck.

“Yeah. That was the pain and pleasure of holding.” Simon kissed Charlie softly on the lips. “Calm down, Charlie. I have never seen you so horny.”

“So who cured you?”

“Let me tell you my story.” Simon smiled, and moved away from Charlie, with his cock fully erect. Its tip was wet.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon Tracey knew he was a homosexual when he found himself sexually attracted by a shirtless sexy gardener of his neighbour. He was sure when he knew that he had wet dreams about that gardener. Being gay wasn’t a problem for him; he enjoyed getting into a place with lots of men to pick up some eye candies, except the public men’s room.

He had had a problem of urinating in public since he was in secondary school. He was bullied at the urinal by a gang of rascals. He needed to pee very badly, but he couldn’t keep away from that gang. They kept yelling at him and tried to pull him out of the urinal. They kept following him to the next urinal, until they were taken away by one of the PE teachers. He returned to the urinal and found himself anxious and afraid that they were following him again. He couldn’t let out a drop of urine despite his great need. He tried so hard but he couldn’t pee. So he had to hold it until he got home. When he reached his own toilet, he peed uncontrollably while he was trying to unzip his trousers. When he was finally able to pee, he had never felt so relieved before. He had never had to hold his pee so long. He felt so good and this piss reminded him of masturbation.

When he went to school later, he had found out that he couldn’t pee in public restroom anymore. Those images of the rascals kept returning to his mind whenever he stood at the urinal, no matter how hard he tried to think of something else. Hot urine would not escape despite his need. He then had to use a cubicle to relieve himself. It did help sometimes, but sometimes he had to hold it until he reached home and his bladder almost could not take it anymore.

Despite his torture, he had found his new pleasure. The pleasure of holding a lot of piss and releasing it after he had held it for a long time was very close to orgasm. Despite his tortured mind and desperation when he found a line of beautiful urinals which he could not use, he still prepared himself for the biggest piss of the day, when he could pee in privacy with thick stream. He would moan endlessly in ecstasy. The pee splattered all around the toilet as well as his trousers.

Though he enjoyed it greatly, his bladder had its limit and sometimes he did wet himself. He was greatly embarrassed, but what was he to do? He did not know how to cure it. He bought some diapers himself and wouldn’t let his mother know. He wore them in case he would have to go home very late at night. He deeply wished to be cured. He just wanted to pee whenever he wanted to, and yet just enjoyed the full bladder and the great relief after he was extremely desperate. After releasing all the content of his stretched bladder, he would jerk off immediately to add another level of ecstasy.

As he grew up, the necessity of getting into the public had been emphasised. He needed to join school camps, gala dinners, and birthday parties. He wore diapers a great deal of time and pissed sneakily sometimes when he found some privacy, or when he couldn’t hold it any more. But sometimes he ran out of diapers. It was great when you could hold it and pee like waterfall in privacy, but it was embarrassing when you could not. Simon tried to pee in front of the urinal, whenever it was possible, but it never happened; he never succeeded. The public was like scary flock of birds, kept pecking at him and flying all over him whenever he wanted to do something private. No matter how hard he tried, people in the party would appear in his mind, appearing like a ghost, floating around him while he was going to piss. Though he was alone in the men’s room, he still couldn’t pee. The public would still haunt him.

This life of pleasure, pain, and pee was Simon Tracey’s life until he was seventeen. He had a crush on his biology teacher, Mr. Philip Davis. Philip was an MA graduate in biology and wanted to teach in high school, so he became a biology teacher at his school. Bespectacled Philip was tall, lean, with thick black curly hair, and dark green eyes. Philip was also handsome, and many girls gave him a lot of valentines. He was always smiling. Simon never had courage to talk to Philip, despite his desire.

Until one day, after his class with Mr. Davis, he tried to pee again at the urinal near the laboratory, but he failed. He just wanted to test himself by not using cubicles that day. He sighed and held it in as usual. He walked past the laboratory and found Mr. Davis clearing things in the laboratory. His class was always the last class to use the laboratory, and Mr. Davis, who had taught continually after lunch until four. Simon saw Mr. Davis putting things away in a weird nature. Mr. Davis was panting and moaning. Simon was right. Mr. Davis needed to pee very badly. Mr. Davis crossed his legs and sighed. He just wanted Mr. Davis to relieve himself. He just wanted to help.

“Let me help, Mr. Davis”

“Ahhh Thanks, Simon.” Philip grabbed his crotch tightly. “I’m going to finish. Oh God!”

“Are you all right, sir?” Watching Philip being desperate made Simon desperate as well.

“I’m fine. Just drinking too much coffee at lunch. It was always like this. I’m always desperate to pee after lab.” Philip laughed. “You need to pee as well, Simon?”

“Ahh, yes, sir!” Simon had to accept. He didn’t want to lie with Mr. Davis.

“Let’s wash these tubes, and then go pee together, OK?” Philip smiled and winced when he heard the sound of water flowing from the faucets. Simon was desperate as hell but he wanted to prolong this happiness as far as he could. He just wanted to stand beside Philip and piss together. Thinking about that, his sphincter was relaxed for the first time in three years. He grabbed his crotch tightly and tried not to wet himself while watching test tubes, with Philip moaning in desperation.

All the test tubes were clean. Philip placed them on the rack, and sighed once more.

“Let’s go pee!” Philip laughed, “God! I leaked a bit!”

They ran into the men’s room. Philip took one of the urinal, tried to unzip, but it was just stuck!

“God, it’s stuck! It hasn’t been stuck for months.” Philip was trying to unzip again and again. The unzipping pressed his bladder again and again. Some of his hot coffee pee escaped his piss slit into his brief. Simon was trying to help. He was sure he would not pee himself because he could not pee in front of others. He tried slowly to unzip Philip’s trousers and finally managed to do so. Philip ran to the urinal and released his pent-up piss, held for three hours after lunch.

This was like dream coming true. Simon just wanted to stand and pissed beside his beloved man. He knew he could pretend to do so. So he stood beside Philip, unzipped, and looked at Philip. Philip was moaning. Jets of piss kept coming out of his beautiful cock. Philip was smiling. That smile had warmed his heart. He just want to stand there with Philip forever.

Slowly, Simon felt a trickle flowing out of his cock. He hadn’t yanked his penis out of his brief, so he had just started to pee uncontrollably. He fished his spewing cock into his urinal and moaned as jets of yellow, steaming piss hit the porcelain urinal. He moaned and was in tears. Those images of the crowd had been destroyed by the smiling face of Philip. The sound of taunting and jeering was just faded with the sound of Philip’s strong piss and moan of relief. Simon was in tears. He could piss in public now, at least pissing with Philip Davis, his crush. Jet of piss was so beautiful to him now.

“You did really enjoy it, Simon!”

“I do, sir.”

Simon had never been so happy in his life. He usually pissed at home, and enjoyed it alone. But this time he could piss with someone else. That someone else was his crush. He was more than relieved today.


	3. Chapter 3

“That made me hornier, so that’s the end of your story!” Charlie looked at Simon’s erect cock with obvious lust. “Let me sit on that!”

“No. No. No. Charlie!” Simon laughed, “I’ve known you’re such a slut! I like it though. A nerdy animal-loving slut! Haha”

“Why did you say, No?” Charlie moved upon Simon’s body and licked his nipples. Simon couldn’t help moaning.

“I haven’t finished telling my story yet!” Simon moved away a bit, though he enjoyed licking so much that he wanted to ram into Charlie’s hole right now.

“OK! So that Philip guy was your boyfriend when you were in high school?”

“No,” Simon said sadly. “Well, after that day, I told him I was pee-shy and he had cured me a bit. He was very happy to know that and told me to meet him again soon, so he could be my pee buddy. We pissed together after biology class and he did help me a lot by taking me everywhere and let me pee in public restroom. Sometimes I failed, and he did encourage me every time. I don’t know what he felt, but I felt like we were dating. He took me to department stores and concerts. We held our piss together. We pissed together. I was so happy. I finally peed in public without any anxiety. I could pee without him then. But soon, he retired from school.”

“Why?”

“He continued his study in Cambridge. I told him I was completely in love with him, and he said sorry to me and told me he just saw me as his little brother. But he never gave me any harsh feeling for his refusal. He said he still loved me. I got his facebook account, but then he deactivated it, so he might have been very busy finishing his degree. He’s the reason I’m studying biology.”

“Oh. Poor Simon!” Charlie kissed him. “I want to help you find that guy. At least you should meet him again sometimes. He must have missed you too!”

“Thank you, but I’m OK,” Simon said, “He wants to finish his study first. That’s his priority. I understand him.” Simon kissed Charlie again, this time deeply and sweetly. “Let’s fuck, OK, slutty Charlie?”

“Have you fucked anyone recently?” Charlie asked.

“Not many. I just miss Philip so bad. I have never satisfied with any sex. Oh I’m sorry, Charilie. I didn’t mean you don’t look good! You see I’m pretty hard. I just want to nail you so bad.”

“But Philip would be the best, right?” Charlie smiled, “I know. If you don’t want to, that’s fine. But if you want to, that’s also fine. We’re just having fun. I prefer my boyfriend to you, and you love Philip.”

“Right, sit on me, Charlie,” Simon licked Charlie’s earlobe. “I couldn’t wait to come inside you.”

Charlie took his pants off, and started to let that moist steel cock get into his hole. Charlie and Simon moaned in unison.

The moan echoed in the room all night. Luckily, their exams were to be in the afternoon of the next day.

————————————————————————-

Dr. Philip Davis was now sitting in the interview room of Zoa. He was a great researcher, but too engrossed with his research. He did his research about genes in plants until it was four in the morning, and he had his job interview at nine thirty. He came to Zoa in a bit better look than a zombie. So he had two large mugs of black coffee, before going to the interview. He also accepted a glass of warm water from the secretary, whose name was Ian. Now it took tolls on him. He was super-desperate to pee. He crossed his legs while listening to Mr. Herny Renner asking some questions about the purpose of his recent research. He answered shortly, but the short answers didn’t speed up the interview, because Mr. Renner would ask him to elaborate. He crossed his legs more than four times while talking, and sneakily grabbed his crotch when Mr. Renner turned his back to him. Why did this interview take such a long time? He wondered where the men’s room is.

Oh God! He needed a wicked piss. He just wanted to run out now and just wanted to pause the interview a bit. He regretted sleeping too late. He regretted drinking too much coffee. He regretted being too engrossed with his research. He just needed to pee, like now! He couldn’t help moaning while answering, but just didn’t want to tell Mr. Henry Renner how much he needed to go.

“So you have read some of the research by Dr. Lynd, our specialist who had retired?”

“Of course, sir. Dr. Rachel Lynd was one of…ooh… the greatest professor I have ever known. That’s why I’m here to continue her project.” Philip just leaked a bit into his brief. He grabbed his crotch once more.

“Have you met some of her students?”

“No, sir, but I know I have to work with them.”

“Have you known that a great number of students loved you? I have seen some grading on the website “Rate your lecturer.” Something like that.”

“Oh, really, That’s very nice to know, sir.” Philip hoped this is the last question. He saw Mr. Renner sneakily grabbed his crotch sometimes too.

Then the door was opened. Ian came in with a pile of documents for Harry Renner to sign. Harry smiled and told Ian.

“You looked super-desperate, Ian. Use my toilet!”

Ian ran to the small bathroom behind the bookcase, and what everyone could hear was the sound of water flowing strongly into the toilet, along with Ian’s sigh and moan in relief. This was too much for Philip. His cock spurted out a jet of hot urine.

“OK, last question!” Harry sighed, feeling sorry for his new captive, whose smile brightened the world. “Have you regretted doing anything in your life? Tell me one that you regret the most.”

Philip would like to say he regretted drinking all that liquid in the morning and not going to the men’s room before the interview, but he was sure that wouldn’t work. So he said,

“Well… ooh,” a spurt came out,”I … I regretted not telling a guy I love him. I knew this guy since I was working at a high school. He was one of my students when I was an MA graduate. He told me he loved me greatly, but I said no, because at that time I thought that the love was merely fraternal.” Thinking of that, Philip clamped his penis again. The memory of pissing together flowed back. “I…ahh…. If I meet him again, I will ask him to date and to become my boyfriend. I just cannot contact him. I forgot my facebook password after I have deactivated for years. I’m sorry for not being academic,….ahhh…. but this is my greatest regret in life.”

“Thank you, Dr. Davis, you’re hired!” Harry smiled, using a file to hide his erection.

“Call me Philip, sir!”

“You can call me Harry as well, and no sir, OK?” Harry smiled again, “Oh wait, I’ll let you meet one of Dr. Lynd’s students. You should talk to him right now!”

Harry took Philip to the corridor, and let him meet a guy sitting on a bench in front of one of the rooms. The guy was reading a thick book on history of botany in Australia.

“This is Simon Tracey. Actually he’s a friend of my nephew too,” Harry said, “Simon, this is Dr. Davis.”

Simon lifted his head. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Harry walked away, while Philip could not stop smiling.

“Dr. Davis!” Simon was in tears, “Let me hug you!”

Simon hugged Philip very tightly. Philip blushed and the pressure was on his bladder. He spurted another jet of hot urine into his trousers. A wet patch appeared.

“Oh God! You know where the men’s room is?”

“Let me take you!” The men’s room was not far. Philip ran in, stood in front of the urinal, unzipped, and pissed with his pelvis thrusting into the white porcelain urinal. Philip gave out long loud moan that made Simon hard.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I have never needed to pee so badly in my life.” Philip smiled in relief. That made Simon smile as well. Simon missed everything about him. The piss stream was a bit stronger than the old days. The sound made Simon high.

“How have you been?”

“Sorry for not contacting. I have been a very horrible person to you.” Philip pissed another hot jet of piss, “Ahhhhh I was really horrible. I miss you, Simon.”

“Really?” Simon smiled. He had never expected such sweetness with Philip, who said he was just a brother.

“Yeah, sure! Ahh, have you heard about a spaghetti house around here?”

“Yeah. I quite like it.”

“Could you take me there tonight? I was new here, and I don’t know much about things around here, and I just want to… you know… like, check up, I mean I just want to know a lot about you!”

“Sure!” Simon couldn’t help smiling.

————————-——————————————

“My slutty nerdy Charlie,” Hugh kissed him when they got into bed together. Charlie’s cock was wet with precum when he saw Hugh seduced him by stripping off one of his clothes slowly. Charlie couldn’t help desiring for that statuesque tan body. Hugh’s sex was also the best. Hugh was also a great boyfriend as well, a boyfriend who let you have sex with others if you would not break up with him for that. “How was Simon? Did you have fun?”

“We did!” Charlie kissed Hugh’s neck. “But Simon had found his long-lost boyfriend now!”

“Who was that?”

“His name was Philip Davis. They used to date when Simon was in high school!’

“Dr. Davis! The one Harry has just interview!”

“Sure, God send them to meet each other again.”

“And God send this bubbly butt of a horny vet to me. Let me drill you now, Charlie!”


End file.
